Many modern fishing lures are on the market today that are combinations of a fishing hook, an artificial bait, and a weight or sinker. Nearly all of such lures are attempts to simulate living fish or other water creatures which are fed upon by larger fish. In recent times the artificial bait frequently is a molded gelatinous material which is naturally flexible and moves in the water in ways that are attractive to feeding fish. Fishing hooks are frequently attached to the artificial bait by embedding them in the bait to hide them from the feeding fish. With the artificial bait and the embedded hook attached to the end of a fishing line, there remains the need to add whatever weight the fisherman believes is needed to maintain the lure at the proper depth under the water.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improvement in the fishing lure combination. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved fishing lure wherein the bait has a movable jaw action to simulate feeding. It is another object of the invention to provide a weight which can be threaded onto the fishing hook to produce a nested combination. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.